


beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Ignore this, hh how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: writhing. in pain? pleasure? who knows. i just watch as he does so.
Relationships: Phillip Mauvais/Reader
Kudos: 1





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt this lol enjoy?

"hnng! h- hah..."  
tears pooling above the bottom of his eyelids. i have put him in this position.  
  
beautiful is all i think. under me is him, _phillip_.  
he's also cute this way. moaning under me, begging for me to get this over with.  
**writhing.**  
  
in pain? pleasure? who knows. i just watch as he does so.  
  
every movement, every breath, is etched into the deepest corners of my brain; i don't think he realizes. it's cute really. i don't know how to put this--listening to his little whimpers as i inch my way deeper into his body, the beautiful curves and bones that make up his trembling figure; they're all just components that make up _him_.  
  
_oh, how pretty,_ i think as i'm in-between his legs, looking back up to his face to see the expression of pure bliss painted across it.  
  
_hmm, what's this?_  
  
i want to take my time with him. i cannot waste this moment. i want to hear him scream and whine my name through his lips.  
  
  
  
  
"y/n, please..." i say in a tiny voice as i see her towering over me. i don't know what i should do in this situation. it feels good though.  
  
"please what? use your words, baby."  
  
_baby. oh how i am weak to that nickname._ she just stares at me in hunger. i wonder what's going through her mind. i feel embarrassed. this is too slow for my liking. i cover my eyes with my right arm.  
  
too much is happening.  
  
"use me, y/n. please?" i want to say it louder but it just comes out as a faint whisper. she does catch onto it though, i see a glint of mischief in her eyes and her lips curving into that devious smirk that precedes my fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
_i am so close to laughing. "use you?" how pathetic can he be..._ even though these thoughts run through my mind, the adrenaline of his request just makes me want to accept it. it's a tone of need, one that i don't hear often. i want to torture him.  
  
  
  
  
y/n grabs his cock that was widely accessible to their position, and tugs on it a bit. she hears little grunts leave his mouth, which, at her emotional state, just adds on to how much she wants to hear him.  
  
she leans in to his ear. "phillip, how can i get you to scream? i want to hear how loud you can get. hng- tell me." he just looks up at her, in an indistinguishable emotion.  
  
an idea pops into her mind while the boy below her is trying to respond.  
  
"ride me."  
  
the noticeable blush of embarrassment etches across the features of his face. "will that make you happy, y/n?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"alright," there is a height difference between the two, one that the latter experiences often, but he just can't help but feel small under the gaze of her. she pulls him up on her lap with caution, and waits till he's ready to move.  
  
he covers his mouth as he sinks down onto the "artificial" cock of the girl below him, but he can't help but feel it's just as real as his. again, it's embarrassing. his knees sink down into the mattress as he gets a bit closer to the base.  
  
"...you okay?" the caution of y/n's voice catches him off guard.  
  
"y-yeah. just... i'm fine i just need a bit more time."  
  
"hm. okay."  
  
she gets suspicious once he takes a little longer and takes the opportunity to plunge into him. his lithe body slams down, letting out a strangled pitched moan once she grazes his prostate. the dilated pupils rolled back in his eyes suddenly close and rests his head on her shoulder. yeah. he should find the strength to move somewhere.  
  
"i wanna hear it again. move or i'll make you move."  
  
"a-alright.. fuck.." there's little bounces that follow his statement, but y/n is far disappointed with what he's offering here.  
  
she decides to "assist" him. more like man (woman?) handle him. grabbing him by the hips, she starts pulling him out and pushing him straight back down. a couple more tries and-  
  
a higher-pitched scream rips from him. she's found it. _goal!_  
  
her little chuckle follows, as she continues to abuse his prostate, wanting to milk every sound that leaves his throat.  
  
  
  
  
he looks so cute. it's amazing. the way he bounces on my makeshift cock makes me so happy. it's beautiful how sensitive his body is towards me. hm, i want more. i want to hear him more.  
  
my mouth latches on to his neck while i still use him like my personal fucktoy. he's doing so well.  
  
and i hope he continues to do _well_.

**Author's Note:**

> uh ya


End file.
